<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mommy Knows Best by ArwenLalaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956783">Mommy Knows Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith'>ArwenLalaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mommy Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re Alex’s student and she calls you into her office after lecture for a little “conversation”…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mommy Knows Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You wanted to see me?” you said, stepping through the open door of your professor’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few moments, she didn’t respond, staring down at the stack of essays she was grading, glasses sliding down the brim of her nose in a way you found painfully adorable. At length, without bothering to look up at you, she commanded, “Come in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You dropped your backpack by the door, stepping further into the cramped office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close the door,” Alex added, finally taking off her glasses and looking up at you with surveying eyes, lingering on the way one too many buttons were undone on your blouse, exposing the tops of your breasts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A frisson of excitement raced down your spine as the door clicked shut, feeling her eyes raking up and down your body. You turned, met her eyes, the wanton desire you saw there sending heat rushing to your core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was it you needed?” you asked, trying to keep your voice from warbling with need. (If her smug grin was any indication, your desperation did not go unnoticed...)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex didn’t answer right away, instead standing, circling the desk, coming to lean on the edge of the desk in front of you. “Have you been a good girl?” she husked, unbuttoning her blouse slowly. “Did you do what Mommy asked?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded eagerly, desperate for praise from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show me,” she commanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hiked up your skirt to show that, as requested, you’d forgone panties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s grin was almost predatory as she stepped forward, sliding her fingers along your cunt, bringing them away dripping with your juices. “Wet already...” She held her fingers to your lips in silent command.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You greedily accepted her fingers into your mouth, sucking your juices off them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a horny little slut, aren’t you?” she taunted, “You’ve been dripping all day for Mommy, haven’t you?” She slipped her fingers out of your mouth with a wet pop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Mommy,” you agreed readily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quirked a brow. “Do you always get this wet just thinking of me? Do you touch yourself at night wishing my fingers were inside you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You whimpered at her teasing, unable to form an articulate response at the mere mention of her fucking you with those gorgeous ink-stained fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you on your knees,” she said. “I want you to clean up the mess you’ve made...” She tugged her skirt up so that she could slip her soaked panties off. “I was watching you all class – sitting there in the front row, thighs spread... You knew exactly what that would do to me. All I could think about was bending you over my desk and making you scream my name – I was fucking <em>dripping</em>...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You dropped to your knees before her, crawling over to her, practically salivating at the thought of getting to taste her. You licked your way up her thigh to her waiting cunt, then pressed your lips to the waiting flesh in a reverent kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just laughed softly. “Needy little thing,” she cooed. “So desperate for Mommy’s attention.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hummed your agreement as your tongue brushed her clit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex fought the urge to close her eyes, wanting to watch you lick at her eagerly like the slut you were. She gripped a fistful of your hair, pressing you deeper into her needy cunt, smearing your face with her juices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pressed your tongue against her slit, whimpering a little as you worked her clit with your tongue, making her shudder. You couldn’t help but smirk at the reaction, making sure to repeat the action until Alex was absolutely trembling. There was something about the sight of such a powerful woman at your mercy, practically begging for you that made you want to cum right then and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make me cum,” Alex demanded with an attempt at imperiousness, but her warbling voice betrayed her desperate need. “y/n...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eager to obey, you grip at Alex’s hips, sure to leave little bruises where your fingers dug in. You plunged your tongue into her cunt, lapping at her with singular focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cried out, her fingers tightening in your hair in a desperate bid for steadiness. “y/n, touch yourself for Mommy,” she managed to choke out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words sent heat travelling straight to your core. “Yes, Mommy,” you replied, your thumb travelling down to graze your clit. Your hips bucked sharply against your hand as you slipped two fingers inside yourself, working them in and out furiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare cum until I have, Little One,” she scolded. “You know the rule: Mommy cums first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You nodded your agreement, slowing your fingers against your clit. You focused your attention more firmly on her, her little mewls and whimpers egging you on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, with a strangled cry, she came, head lolling back. Her legs barely seemed able to support her as she half-stumbled backwards to sit on the edge of her desk. Panting, she eyed you up with a wicked grin, watching you squirm in place where you knelt, desperately waiting for permission to finish yourself off. With a little giggle, she nodded once in silent permission. “Go ahead, y/n, let me watch you cum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Given permission, you redoubled your efforts, your other hand pinching your nipple roughly through your blouse as you thrust your hips against your hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck yourself the way I would,” she demanded. “And I want to hear you say my name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitting just the right spot inside yourself, you stiffened, arching your back as you came. “<em>Alex</em>,” you moaned. “Fuck, Alex!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smirking, Alex bent down to your eye level. “Look what a mess you’ve made of yourself, Little One...” she husked, tapping your chin, shiny with her juices.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>